Closing Down
by anime-sparkle-party
Summary: After Seirin's basketball team has been told that their school is closing down, Kagami was faced with the trouble of choosing another school to go to, and that decision was heavily influenced by a special five. Warning: Boyxboy, yaoi, nsfw content, GOMxKagami, KagamixSurprise character ;)


Chapter 1 It was almost five months since their enticingly surprising victory at the Winter Cup. Seirin had managed to screw the odds and beat the Generation of Miracles. Kagami and Kuroko were over joyed. They smiled and laughed and cried and it was all good. They had fun and they proved they were the best. It was all too good to be true. The Generation of Miracles stopped being so distant in their relationships, and actually started to acknowledge Kagami as a close friend. Kise was still the same old fuzzy and hyper kid he was. Midorima was still an arrogant tsundere, but wasn't so set up on beating Kagami, and instead actually started to spend time with him. Aomine and Kagami spent a bit too much time having one-on-ones, if they weren't playing together with Kuroko. Murasakibara had been spending time cooking with Kagami as a past time whenever he had nothing to do, plus they were together quite often because Himuro would visit Kagami and he would tag along for fun. And Akashi, well Akashi was Akashi. He basically just managed to gain respect for Kagami, and at least tries from time to time not to stab him with scissors when he disobeys him.

All in all it was a good time for them. Kuroko had finally gotten his old teammates back; Kagami had a bunch of amazing players to play against, and the Seirin first years and seniors where happier than they had ever been. What could go wrong?

* * *

Riko walked silently along the corridor of Seirin High, contemplating what she had just been told. She had just been shocked by the school principal after he had announced some damn terrifying news. She didn't know what to expect, but what she had been told certainly wasn't it. She gulped as she stalked towards the school gym, preparing herself to announce the bad news. She didn't know how her teammates would react, and honestly she herself was trying to keep herself from crying.

She finally reached the doors of the gym and inhaled deeply before walking in. All of the boys were running around, having fun and throwing the basketball to each other. All of them had massive smiles on their face, and it broke her heart to know that they will soon be taken away.

"Everyone! Gather round!" she yelled as confidently as she could, trying not to make her voice shaky.

Everyone stopped playing and walked over to her.

"What's up coach?" asked Kagami. He stayed quiet and looked at the floor before sighing sadly. Everyone's smile faded. They knew that when Riko was like this, nothing good was to come.

"Riko…?" asked Hyūga silently.

"Our school, Seirin High, will be closing at the end of this year. Not enough students have enrolled for the following year and inspectors think that the school is yet unsuitable for education. Like last year, they hoped there would be a big number of students enrolling, with a number of at least over 500, but this year, they didn't even get up to 200. So they believe that it would be best to shut down the school. When I asked the principal why he was doing it, and told him that there were still second years and first years, he wouldn't answer me and simple shrugged it off. I-I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that the Seirin basketball team will soon be no more,"

Everyone was quite. That was something they surely didn't want to hear.

"Oh come on coach, that must be kind of joke," nervously laughed Kagami.

"Do I look like I'm joking you Bakagami!" Yelled Riko as she brought her face up, showing everyone she was literally crying her eyes out. Kagami straight away shut his mouth.

"But they can't just shut the school down! There's… There's too many memories here!" shouted Hyūga, a little lost for words.

"Hyūga –kun please. As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing to do. I've tried to convince the principal otherwise, but he said this wasn't entirely his decision, so we really can't do anything,"

The hall filled with an awkward tension as Riko began to walk out of the gym. Kagami clenches his fists and looked over at Kuroko. He shuddered a little as Kuroko's expression had changed from is usual stoic, to something even a demon wouldn't like to see. Just like what had happened in their previous matches when Kuroko had gotten a little more than unhappy, this was one of those times.

He sighed deeply and turned to pick up his stuff and go get changed to go home. He was certain that after that they definitely weren't going to practice. It wouldn't feel right.

"Kagami-kun," He turned around and found Kuroko standing before him. He jumped back a little, it being a while since he felt that.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Wanna go to Maji Burger? I'm a little hungry,"

Kagami looked at him oddly. It was usually him who invited Kuroko, plus he never really ate anything there, all he did was drink his vanilla shakes. He shrugged and nodded a bit. Kuroko nodded back and they left the school, looking back once or twice, still trying to process whether what the coach had said was true or not.

* * *

Kagami and Kuroko stalked their way to Maji burger in an attempt to forget the closing of their school. Kagami was trying his best not to lose his cool as he wasn't feeling particularly happy with any of it, and Kuroko has already calmed down a while ago. Well it may have seemed like that to anyone else, but as Kagami walked beside him, he kept a safe distance from the smaller male.

"Kagami-kun,"

"Huh?"

"I think we should start considering a school to transfer to,"

"Right. But why? We're not fully sure if the school is really closing. What if it's just a tempo-rary thing? I mean, the team! We can't just split the team just like that! Damn! Who do they think they are?! This is just stupid! The school only opened two years ago and now it's clos-ing down! What the fuck?!"

"For once Kagami-kun made a good point. But I don't think we have a choice. You heard coach. Their stuck to closing the school down,"

"Dammit!"

"What's got your balls in a twist?" Kagami and Kuroko looked around to find Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Momoi standing there.

"Kurokocchi!" Yelled Kise as he dived in for a hug, but Kuroko swiftly avoided.

"Ahhh Kurokocchi's mean!" Kagami looked at them and raised his hand in a motion to say hello.

"Hello Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun and Momoi-San," said Kuroko.

"You missed me!"

"But really now, you guys seem pissed about something. Especially you Tetsu. You don't usually show that much emotion on your face," continued Aomine.

"Not that we're interested or anything, you just didn't seem like yourself," added Midorima.

"Oh it's nothing important," said Kagami quietly. He rubbed the back of his neck a bit as he was starting to feel a little worried thinking about the fact that he has to move school already. He wasn't sure if he could fit in to another school so easily.

"Come on spill Bakagami,"

"Who's the Baka Ahomine?!"

"Kagami-kun don't fight,"

"Kagamicchi please tell us,"

"I don't want to,"

"Fine. If you won't tell us here, then let's go to Maji Burger and talk there," said Aomine suddenly. He quickly began to drag Kagami and Kuroko with him to the direction that they were origi-nally going.

"Oi let to Ahomine!"

"Nope," Aomine continued to drag Kagami along (Kuroko had long gone slipped from his grasp and was back to where the other were silently tagging along. He looked up to Midorima curiously.

"Midorima-kun,"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing here? Don't you live quite far from this area?"

"I do, but it was Kise's idea for us to meet at Maji burger for a small fun reunion or some-thing. It's not like I wanted to go or anything. He dragged me along,"

"Us?"

"Oh us four and Akashi and Murasakibara," Kuroko looked at him, a slight feeling of hurt passed through him as he thought they could have invited him too at least.

"We were going to invite you, but Aomine said that you come to Maji burger every day after school with Kagami so we could meet you there," Kuroko smiled a bit, his faith in his friends restored.

They walked a little further before finally reaching Maji burger. As they approached they spotted Akashi and Murasakibara standing near the door.

"Akashicchi!"

"Ryouta don't shout," Akashi and Murasakibara walked over to the rest of the guys and smiled a little- a little.

"Hello Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun," greeted Kuroko, bowing a little.

"Hey Kurochin,"

"Nice to see you Tetsuya,"

"So can we go in already? I'm hungry," said Aomine as he scratched the back of his head. Kagami tsk'd and walked in ignoring the others.

"What's with Kagachin?" Asked Murasakibara, taking the lollipop that he was sucking out of his mouth.

"Who knows..." Said Kuroko quietly as he followed Kagami into the small building. When they walked in Kagami was already ordering his dose of 24 burgers. Kuroko, Momoi and the rest of the miracles lined up after him. Honestly, Kuroko felt a little worried for Kagami. And he wasn't too sure really wanted to tell everyone about their current situation, even if they are friends.

Kagami finally finished ordering and grabbed his tray, making his way over to the biggest table in the place. He slammed there tray down and began furiously eat. The rainbow looked at his with worried eyes.

Everyone sighed after they had all finally ordered and were sitting together at the same ta-ble. Kagami was still eating his burgers, only half of them being already devoured.

"Taiga don't eat so fast, you'll choke," said Akashi sternly.

"Stop calling me by my first name," Kagami growled a little.

"I acknowledge you as a friend, and respect you as a basketball player; therefore, just like I do with the rest of them, I shall address you by your first name," Kagami rolled his eyes at Akashi's formality and continued eating. The atmosphere was starting to get a little tense as everyone quieted down and did nothing but eat for about 5 minutes.

"So..." Said Aomine breaking the silence between them, "Care to tell us why you're acting so pissy?"

Kagami stopped eating and Kuroko stopped sipping his shake. They looked at each other and then back to their food. Kagami sighed and Kuroko cleared his throat.

"Our school is being shut down," Kuroko simply blurted out.

"HUUUH?" Kise suddenly shouted.

"The hell do you mean being shut down!?" shouted Aomine.

"Ryouta, Daiki, don't shout. You're attracting attention,"

Kagami sighed and put down the burger that he was eating.

"It means exactly what he said. Seirin high school is being shut down. They wouldn't tell us why, but they're doing it. So as you would expect, we're very fucking pissed off about that. Plus about the whole, our team has to split thing," Kagami growled the whole way through. A few gulps could be heard across the table. Kagami sighed once again and picked up his burger and went back to eating.

"That's unreasonable," cut in Midorima, "They can't shut down a school that started up two years ago without a proper reason,"

"Yes that's true. I shall investigate into this," said Akashi putting his hand on his chin.

"God you're so creepy," said Kagami.

"What's that Taiga?"

"Nothing," he quickly responded.

The table was once again consumed with an unbearable silence. There was a lot of noise surrounding them, but within the tables radius it was completely silent. Not even the crunching of food or wrappers could be heard.

"So… Uh… Do you guys have any idea what you'll do? Like what school you'll go to?" asked Kise, attracting everyone's attention.

Kagami and Kuroko stayed quiet for a few moments. Honestly they had no idea. Kuroko was considering to go to a school with one of the miracles, but wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Kagami was still trying to process the fact that he won't be in Seirin anymore, and hadn't given a different school any thought at all.

"Oh! Kagamicchi should come to school with me! We could play basketball together all the time!"

"Ha! Kagami will obviously come to school with me," declared Aomine, "We are perfect partners. Like two halves of one thing,"

"As if Kagamicchi would want to go to school with an idiot like you!" shouted Kise, standing up out of his seat.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think he'd want to play basketball with someone as annoying as you?" Aomine shouted back, standing up to reach Kise's height.

"He'll go with me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"No me!"

"Idiots. It's obvious that Kagami will go with someone more mature. His fast play will fit perfectly with my shots," interrupted Midorima as he separated Kise and Aomine from each other.

"Ah? Midorimacchi is creepy. There's no way Kagamicchi would go with you!"

"Kagachin loves to cook. We can cook together. Plus he can jump really high. We'll play basketball perfectly together," mumbled Murasakibara.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Aomine.

"Taiga will come with me. And none of you can stop that,"

"Oh yeah? And what makes you the guy to take him?" asked Kise, but quickly snapped back, realising who he just addressed. Akashi smiled an evil smile.

"He'll come along because I know what's best for him, and he'll know what happens If he doesn't,"

Kagami slightly shivered at hearing that.

"You're such a creep Akashi!" yelled Aomine.

"Watch your tongue Daiki,"

Kagami stared at the fighting miracles. Out of all the things he would have loved to see, he never would have thought one of them would be to see the Generation of Miracles fighting over him. It was almost surreal. He stared among all the faces in the group, considering that maybe he should join one of their schools.

There was Kise. Kagami liked the blonde, but found him rather annoying at times. And he doesn't thing they would make very good basketball partners. They would probably end up wasting most of the time in a match fighting over who gets the ball. Same with Aomine. Kagami and Aomine would make an unstoppable duo, but that the same time, their stupidity and arrogance would probably get in the way of everything. They wouldn't be able to hold down a good game together without arguing. And Kagami had seen how Touou's new captain Wakamatsu throws his shit out at Aomine, Kagami wasn't exactly sure if he would want another idiot on their team.

Then there was Midorima. Kagami didn't really think good or bad of the megane. He just thought he was a little weird with all his lucky item things. But, he wasn't sure if they would make well in basketball, since Kagami can now stop basically all of his shots. There was Murasakibara, who Kagami actually kind of liked. He was childish and stupid and arrogant, but hey, so was he right? Murasakibara was right, he did love to cook, but he wasn't sure if he would focus on that sole reason to go to his school. Plus they probably wouldn't agree very well in playing basketball together, seeing as how Murasakibara didn't really enjoy the sport that much. And lastly there was Akashi. Hell no was Kagami going with him. Kagami respects him, but he doesn't exactly like him. He did nearly stab his face with a pair of scissors that one time, plus he's really kind of a stalker.

He sighed deeply and cleared his throat to try and stop the quarrelling five. That didn't work. He tried again. Still nothing.

"Everyone shut up!"

The miracles quickly quieted down as they turned to look at the red head who has just told them to be quiet.

"Can you guys please just shut up and eat. And leave the decision of what school a person wants to go to to the actual person who's going," Kagami slammed his hand on the table a little before glaring at each person standing and going back to his food.

"Sorry…" he heard a few say, but wasn't really paying attention to who.

"What about you Kuroko?" said Kagami, turning to his light, "What school are you planning to go to?"

Kuroko stared at his milkshake for a minute, an expression of thought and concentration plastered on his face.

"I'm not sure Kagami-kun. I really don't know a school that I could apply to that would have a basketball team I could join,"

"Seriously Tetsuya, is basketball the only thing you think about. Think about your studies,"

"At the moment I don't feel that my studies are that important Akashi-kun. Besides, I want to go to a school with a reasonable basketball team,"

"Then come to mine Kurokocchi! Both you and Kagamicchi can come along!"

"Oi no! Tetsu was my light, so he should come my school my Kagami! Having two lights would prove so much better for him than having just one!"

"Why are you the one to always think that you can take everything?"

"Because I am the best!"

"Aomine! Kise! Shut up and stop fighting!" suddenly shouted Kagami. The two miracles turned around and guilt quickly fell on them.

"Sorry…" they both mumbled. Kagami sighed and stood up.

"I'm going home. It was nice talking to ya's," he said as he began to walk away from the table.

"Wait Kagami! I'll walk you home!" shouted Aomine as he ran up to Kagami.

"No I wanna walk Kagamicchi home!"

"It's late. Kagachin needs someone big like me with him to protect," said Murasakibara as he walked up to them.

"I have the best of luck today. If I go with Kagami nothing will happen to him,"

"You are getting rather fired up. I have been through several traditional Karate, Tai Kwan Do and Kendo courses. I would obviously make the best protector for Taiga," declared Akashi with pride.

Kagami looked around with a little bit of confusion. How did this go from him simply going home, to them fighting over which one gets to go with him to protect him? Besides, he was a tiger, he could protect himself. It's not like he was a helpless girl.

"Listen you guys, I just want to walk home alone, you know, to think over some stuff. I appreciate your rather annoying suggestions to walk me home but its fine, I can walk by myself.

"Oi Kuroko!" Kagami said looking around to the small boy who was still seated at the table, but who was looking quite amused, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye Kagami-kun," he said with a slight smile. Kagami smiled back and started to walk towards the door of the building. As he exited to the outside, he could hear several groans and awe's coming from the inside.

* * *

When Kagami reached his apartment he quickly got undressed and popped in to the shower. He relaxed his muscles as the slightly cold water hit his skin. He sighed in satisfaction as the water warmed up to a pleasurable heat and began to wash himself. Before coach had told them the bad news, they sure as hell were having a pretty hard work out and this was just what he needed to regain his strength back after that.

After he finished his shower he got dressed and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, but he had the sound turned off. He sat in silence and thought of what had happened today. And what will happen. He really wasn't sure what school he should go to, and he definitely wasn't sure if he wanted to go to a school with one of the miracles. It wouldn't be as interesting if he did. Although, he still wanted to go to school with a good team. A team that would give the miracles trouble, even without Kagami there. Maybe one of the Kings would work.

Senshinkan?

'Nah'

Seiho

'Nah'

Josei?

'Nope'

Onita?

'Their team's too slow'

Kirisaki Daiichi?

Kagami was knocked out of his decision as he heard his phone ring. He got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to grab it. He looked at it and groaned. It was Kise. What did the blonde want?

"Hello?" he groaned.

"Uh hey Kagamicchi… Um… Sorry about what happened earlier in Maji. I didn't mean to start all that ruckus with Aominecchi,"

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it's fine. You guys are always like that,"

"But you left because of us,"

"No I left because I was tired and wanted to go home,"

"Oh. Well still, sorry about that," There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes before Kise spoke again.

"Kagamicchi,"

"Yeah?"

"Would you… um… Maybe, like to come over tonight? You know, to watch a movie or something? Just to get your mind off of things,"

Kagami stayed quiet and contemplated the question. Maybe it would be good for him. He wasn't exactly going to get anywhere sitting here sulking about what school to go to. But Kise is quite an-noying, and who knows what he'll do if I go there. Kagami sighed deeply into the phone.

"Alright fine, I'll come over. Around what time?"

Kise let out a quiet but still hear-able squeal into the phone.

"I'll come by to pick you up in about half an hour okay?"

Kagami sighed again.

"Yeah sure, no problem. See you then," He put down the phone and cupped his face in his hands. Oh this is going to be a long night.


End file.
